Spider-Man Annual Vol 2 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Kris Anka | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I'm not an Avenger. I'm not Thor. Or Cap. Or Peter. I'm just a kid in a mask. Doing the best I can. But I'll never give up on the world. Or this city. Or anyone that needs me. I'm Miles Morales. And I'm Spider-Man. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Youngblood | Writer1_1 = Bryan Edward Hill | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Penciler1_2 = Nelson Blake II | Penciler1_3 = Alitha Martinez | Inker1_1 = Roberto Poggi | Inker1_2 = Nelson Blake II | Inker1_3 = Alitha Martinez | Colourist1_1 = Carlos Lopez | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_2 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Brent (Brooklyn Visions Academy student) * Olivia (Brent's sister) Antagonists: * * ** Unnamed NYPD officer impersonator ** Other Characters: * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * Mr. Hamilton (Brooklyn Visions Academy staff) * Brent's mother * Brent's cousin * * * * * ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** ******* Aaron Davis' apartment ****** ******* Midtown ******* ******* ******** Items: * and * * Vehicles: * Events: * Secret Invasion | StoryTitle2 = Right of Way | Writer2_1 = Emily Ryan Lerner | Penciler2_1 = Alberto Jimenez Alburquerque | Inker2_1 = Alberto Jimenez Alburquerque | Colourist2_1 = Carlos Lopez | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Chris Robinson | Editor2_2 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_3 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mr. Phillips (Driver's ed instructor) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * ** ** Unnamed driver * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** Items: * and | Solicit = STARRING MILES MORALES! Before he wore the webs, he was just Miles Morales: newly-minted Brooklyn Visions Academy student with hidden spider powers! When a Secret Invasion of Skrulls turns Manhattan upside down, Miles must choose: do his great powers come with great responsibility? A mysterious new chapter for Miles is unveiled by rising superstars Bryan Edward Hill (Detective Comics) and Nelson Blake II (Marvel New Year’s Eve Special) | Notes = * The cover for this issue is a recycled version of the ''Mighty Men of Marvel'' variant cover that was solicited for after said variant cover theme was cancelled for unknown reasons. Continuity Notes * The appearance of Deviant Skrulls, which resemble their Prime Marvel Universe counterparts, is a continuity error, though Bryan Edward Hill made his intent clear that this story occurred between previously seen events in the Ultimate Universe. }} | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included